


Flirt

by KinkyCactus (MissCactus)



Series: Smutty Sunday [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Caught, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Walking In On Someone
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: « Kana, siffla-t-elle. Je suis sérieuse, tu dois vraiment arrêter de flirter comme ça.- Sinon quoi ?- Sinon ça. »
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Smutty Sunday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Flirt

Lucy n'avait jamais voulu voir cette scène. C'était un simple accident et le fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard ne changeait rien à ce fait. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de la curiosité. Exactement, elle était simplement curieuse ! Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de Gray pendant que Natsu était assis entre ses jambes, sa bouche engloutissant son–

Un grognement de la part du brun la fit sursauter et elle agrippa de plus belle la poignée de la porte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâchée. Elle devrait vraiment la refermer, c'était une simple action tellement rapide à faire, mais son regard restait fixé sur les deux hommes qui ne l'avaient toujours pas remarquée. Les deux avaient les yeux fermés, Gray la tête rejetée en arrière et sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait échapper quelques soupirs de plaisir, tandis que Natsu s'appliquait à faire _ces choses_ avec sa langue et _waouh_ , la température de la pièce venait de soudainement augmenter. Lucy essaya de déglutir mais elle se rendit compte avec horreur que sa bouche était complètement sèche,un véritable désert.

La blonde se figea lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un se coller à son dos et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle venait de se faire prendre dans une position plus que gênante et elle n'avait absolument aucune excuse valable. Elle sentit un menton se poser tranquillement sur son épaule et deux bras entourer sa taille avant que la personne ne prenne enfin la parole.

« **Tu ne serais pas en train de faire quelque chose de mal, Lucy ?** se moqua Kana sans jamais la lâcher. **Ou alors tu voudrais les rejoindre, hm ? Que toute leur attention soit portée sur toi ?** chuchota-t-elle. »

Lucy referma sa bouche en pensant aux mots de la brune, s'imaginant sur les genoux de Gray tandis que Natsu tiendrait ses jambes écartées et-

Non. Elle secoua la tête pour répondre à Kana. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cette vision ne l'excitait pas du tout. Elle était sincèrement heureuse pour ces deux amis, ils semblaient bien plus épanouis depuis qu'ils étaient en couple et elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas sa place entre eux deux. Sa place était à leurs côtés, en tant qu'amie, mais rien de plus, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Même si... Elle devait avouer qu'elle ressentait bien quelque chose en les regardant se donner du plaisir...

Kana soupira simplement et Lucy frissonna en la sentant se coller de plus belle contre elle. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de la brune au travers de ses vêtements et jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela l'exciterait autant, et pourtant les papillons dans son estomac la trahissaient.

« **Alors quoi ?** reprit Kana, toujours en chuchotant. »

Ce ton faisait ressentir des choses à Lucy qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas ressentir envers une amie. « **Tu aurais plutôt envie de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre ?** »

Soudainement, ce n'était plus Gray assis sur le canapé, mais Lucy, la tête renversée en arrière et la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux, tandis qu'entre ses jambes se trouvait autour des épaules de Kana qui lui tenait les cuisses écartées, sa langue s'appliquant à la faire gémir de plus en plus fort. Cette vision la fit trembler et elle sentit l'excitation monter en elle si violemment qu'elle se rendit soudainement compte d'où elle était, avec qui et surtout ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle épiait deux de ses amis en plein ébat, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ?!

Kana dut sentir sa panique car elle se détacha lentement d'elle et Lucy put enfin fermer la porte, se demandant comment Gray et Natsu ne l'avaient pas remarquée. Sérieusement, elle allait leur passer un savon lorsqu'ils auraient terminé. Ils auraient pu se retenir, il y avait des enfants dans cette guilde ! La blonde rougit tout de même en se disant qu'elle était mal placée pour leur faire la morale après ce qu'elle-même venait de faire...

Elle se retourna finalement pour faire face à Kana, le visage complètement rouge. La brune la regardait, un sourire en coin aux lèvres et semblait attendre de voir quelle serait sa réaction. La blonde sentit les rougeurs lui monter aux joues. Elle savait très bien que Kana lui rappellerait ce moment toute sa vie et qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas acheté son silence.

« **Kana est-ce que ça... ce qu'on vient de voir... est-ce que ça pourrait rester entre nous ?** tenta-t-elle tout de même. »

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui la brune se sentait l'âme charitable. Cet espoir auquel elle se raccrochait disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle vit son amie sourire de plus belle.

« **Ce qu'on vient de voir ?** demanda-t-elle innocemment. **Ah ! Tu veux dire la façon dont tu épiais G–** »

Lucy s'empressa de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire. Dans sa précipitation, elle plaqua Kana contre le mur avant de se coller à son tour contre elle. Détournant la tête, la brune réussit à enlever la main de Lucy de son visage et sourit de plus belle.

« **Ah, Lucy, quelle agressivité** , se moqua-t-elle. **Tu aurais dû me le dire si tu voulais juste en profiter pour te coller à moi.** »

Lucy ne savait même plus si ses joues rouges étaient dues à la colère qu'elle ressentait, la gêne ou l'excitation. Parce que Kana avait entièrement raison. Ce n'était ni Gray, ni Natsu qui la mettait dans tous ses états, mais bien la brune. Comme pouvait-elle rester de marbre alors qu'elle avait en face d'elle une femme aussi belle qu'elle avec un corps de rêve ? Sans oublier qu'elle était une amie précieuse avec des dizaines de qualités, bien évidemment que Lucy serait attirée par elle, et elle savait que Kana devait s'en douter, sinon elle ne s'amuserait pas autant à lui faire perdre la tête.

« **Kana** , siffla-t-elle. **Je suis sérieuse, tu dois vraiment arrêter de flirter comme ça.**

\- **Sinon quoi ?**

\- **Sinon ça.** »

Et Lucy attrapa ses avant-bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne réagirait pas violemment avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne en fermant les yeux. C'était juste les lèvres de la brune sur les siennes et pourtant elle se sentit exploser de l'intérieur. Jamais elle n'avait osé imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait en embrassant Kana, mais elle était certaine que c'était bien mieux que tout ce à quoi elle aurait pu penser. Lucy s'éloigna après quelques secondes et ouvrit timidement les yeux, inquiète de voir la réaction de la brune.

Contre toute attente, Kana avait les yeux écarquillés et semblait plus que surprise. Pourtant, avec tous ses sous-entendus, elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce que cela lui fasse de l'effet. La brune cligna lentement des yeux, sans jamais la quitter du regard. Mais ce que Lucy remarqua le plus, c'était qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir détesté et elle décida de se jeter à l'eau une fois de plus. Lâchant ses avant-bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait la repousser à tout moment, elle passa doucement ses mains autour de la taille de Kana et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Elle garda son regard posé sur ses lèvres, n'osant pas lever les yeux pour voir la réaction de l'autre femme, et les déposa de nouveau sur celles de la brune.

Lucy sentit avec surprise Kana poser ses mains sur ses joues, la rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point elle était tendue et, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton, elle se laissa soudainement aller, se relâchant et pressant son corps entier contre celui de la brune. Elle savait très bien que Kana devait avoir plus d'expérience qu'elle, elle n'était pas naïve, et elle fut rassurée en la sentant prendre les devants.

Kana se mit à suçoter sa lèvre inférieure avant de la lécher et Lucy entrouvrit la bouche timidement, rougissant lorsqu'elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Kana rire. Cette dernière l'embrassa encore un peu sans aller plus loin avant de passer à l'étape supérieure. Elle passa sa langue dans la bouche de Lucy, se délectant de ses soupirs de plaisir, et glissa une de ses jambes entre les cuisses de la blonde. Lucy reposait désormais tout son poids sur la brune qui la maintenait contre elle sans grande difficulté. Kana passa sa langue contre son palet et elle trembla de plaisir. Elle ne savait pas que c'était possible de ressentir autant de choses avec un simple baiser, mais la langue de Kana la faisait se sentir si faible et elle adorait ça.

La brune s'éloigna d'elle et laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de la blonde, la caressant par-dessus ses vêtements, tandis que Lucy en profitait pour s'attaquer à son cou, embrassant et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure de Kana et cette dernière passa ses mains sous sa jupe, jouant avec l'élastique de sa culotte.

« **Kana !** s'exclama Lucy en chuchotant lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elles étaient toujours dans le couloir et que n'importe qui pourrait les voir.

- **Juste une seconde** , lui répondit la brune. **Je te promets que tu vas aimer.** »

Lucy se retrouva soudainement le dos contre le mur et elle regarda avec effarement Kana s'agenouiller devant elle, une de ses mains agrippant sa cuisse tandis que de l'autre elle passa un doigt sur sa culotte. La blonde trembla, la peur de se faire surprendre et l'excitation se mélangeant et elle n'osa pas la repousser.

Se rendant compte que Lucy ne s'opposerait pas à elle, Kana approcha son visage de son intimité et l'embrassa par-dessus le tissus de son sous-vêtement. Lucy laissa échapper un petit gémissement en la sentant faire et elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche tandis que l'autre repartait dans les cheveux de la brune. Elle eut juste le temps de voir Kana lui envoyer un sourire joueur avant qu'elle n'écarte sa culotte et plonge son visage entre ses jambes, sa langue jouant avec son clitoris.

Lucy renversa sa tête en arrière, manquant de peu de s'assommer contre le mur derrière elle et retenant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses gémissements de plaisir. Kana ne la laissa pas s'habituer à ces nouvelles sensations et se mit à lécher et mordiller son bouton de chair sans relâche, appréciant les quelques soupirs de plaisir qu'elle ne pouvait pas retenir. Le corps de la blonde était parcouru de soubresauts, elle n'avait jamais autant ressenti de plaisir de toute sa vie et elle hésitait entre supplier Kana de s'arrêter ou de continuer.

Elle sentit une chaleur se répandre en elle et son estomac se serrer de plus en plus, lui signalant qu'elle était proche d'un orgasme qui serait probablement bien plus fort que tous ceux qu'elle avait eues jusqu'à ce jour. Lucy baissa la tête pour prévenir Kana, mais la vision qui l'accueillit la fit perdre pied. Alors que Kana avait toujours le visage entre ses cuisses, une main retenant sa culotte, elle avait plongé son autre main dans son propre pantalon et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour savoir ce qu'elle y faisait. Rien que d'imaginer la brune prendre du plaisir alors qu'elle était en train de rendre Lucy folle sous ses coups de langue fut bien trop pour la blonde. Elle mordit ses doigts de toutes ses forces et ferma les yeux en sentant l'orgasme monter en elle et exploser, la laissant faible et haletante pendant qu'elle glissait le long du mur pour s'asseoir par terre.

Il lui fallut de longues secondes (ou étaient-ce plusieurs minutes ?) pour reprendre son souffle et lorsqu'elle put enfin rouvrir les yeux, elle remarqua enfin que Kana avait la tête posée sur son épaule, reprenant son souffle après avoir joui elle aussi. Lucy tourna la tête vers elle et Kana l'imita, déposant un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres. La blonde grimaça en sentant ses lèvres humides mais ne la repoussa pas pour autant.

« **Je suppose que maintenant tu ne pourras pas faire la morale à Gray et Natsu** , chuchota la brune. »

Lucy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, avant qu'un raclement de gorge ne la fasse se retourner. Elle vit alors avec horreur que Gray et Natsu étaient dans l'embrasure de la porte qu'elle avait ouverte un peu plus tôt et les regardaient avec embarras.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre à quoi rimaient leurs expressions gênées et elle se demanda s'il était possible de mourir de honte.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
